Timeline
by HeartoftheKingdom
Summary: Lucy was alone. She has been for a while. She had a good life once, but now it was torn to shreds. That was until she met a new group of people and a salmon haired guy who changed her life. Story is told in mini chapters
1. Youth

Lucy always loved the beach. Her parents would bring her there all the time when she was younger. They would play in the ocean all day, and at night they would watch the sunset on the sand. Her father would have an arm wrapped up around her mother and her. A blanket would seal in their heat a the air got colder. Their parents would share a kiss behind her and soon afterwords, she would fall asleep. It was always like that. Happiness where ever they were.

It changed after her mother died.


	2. Growth

Her father became distant and shut her out. He never said happy birthday. He never acknowledged her. It was like she was never there. It hurt. It hurt so bad that she ran away from him when she turned 16. She was able to find a job at a local cafe and a low renting apartment in another state. She went to school like any normal teenager, except she had no one to come home to.While other kids complain about how their parents always embrassed them, Lucy's heart broke. The blond always wanted that special moments, the embrassment that came with parents. But now... now she was practically an orphan. She worked over 30 hours a week to support herself. Lucy was always tired and sick from the overwork, but she couldn't afford to rest. She was bullied in school for her looks. Lucy had nice long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Her chest was huge and she had curves for days. Most boys wanted her for her body, most girls hated her forbher body and smarts. No one wanted to be her friend. No one accepted her. She was alone.

But she was before, so why did it matter now?


	3. Forever

Soon, Lucy moved to a beautiful city called Magnolia after she graduated high school. Her father had shown up at the ceremony saying he was proud of her and wanted her to return home. Lucy turned him down saying he hadn't cared about her for years. Words were said, tears were shed. Crowds formes around the two, watching the arguement. It ended up in a huge blowout, and Lucy lost touch with her dad once more for a year. She had gotten a call one day to find that her father was sick. Lucy traveled back to her home town and they rekindled a little bit. Her father promising Lucy that he would work better in being the dad she should have. Lucy and her father hugged and agreed to fixed everything back to normal. They talked the rest of the time, catching up on life since Lucy ran away. She went back to Magnolia the next week to start college and she was feeling extremely happy and content.

Her father died a month later.


	4. Destruction

When her father died, Lucy went back to beach from when she was little. She sat on the sand and stared at the cloudless orange red sunset. The waves crashed agaisn't the shore, dragging sand back into the endless ocean. At 18 years old, she had lost both her parents. She had no other family members left. Her only cousin Michelle died shortly after her mom. Lucy stopped going to Magnolia University after her father passed. She as only there for a month anyway. She lost her job and was so behind on rent, the owner was about to kick her out. Life was falling apart. She felt her tears hit the sand. The memories of happiness flooded her in pain. She couldn't stand the sight of this anymore. The sunset, the sand, the ocean. It reminded her of them. She couldn't take it. So she left.

And never returned to the beach.


	5. Improvement

Lucy returned to Magnolia and was able to find job working at a book store. There she met a blue haired girl named Levy, who attended the same university she used to go to. They became fast friends, bonding over their love of books. Levy soon introduced her to her boyfriend Gajeel. He ha unruly long black hair and piercings all on his face. Lucy got a little scared of him at first, but she let up. He said she looked like a little bunny and proceeded to call her bunny girl for the rest of the day. For the first time, Lucy had friends. She laughed and talked until she was swarming with sunlight. Finally, she had people who she could talk to and share things with. But something still wasn't right.

She felt lonelier than ever before.


	6. Absent

She wished she could tell her parents about the updates in her life. But, they were no longer here. Even if Levy and Gajeel were here, is wasn't enough. It would never be enough for her. Levy had tried to convince Lucy to go back to school. Lucy said she couldn't afford it and it was best that she should focus on working. Levy wouldn't let up and said she fight for her. The very next day, the girls went to talk to the head master Makarov Dreyar. Levy explained Lucy situation while Lucy herself didn't say a word. Makarov completely understood and seeing Lucy's grades before hand, gave her a partial scholarship. Levy then got really excited about being in some classes with classes. Lucy smiled and thanked her and the master. As they left the room, Makarov wondered about Lucy's well being. Levy may not know the real reason Lucy left Magnolia, but he did. He would continue to ask if she was fine and he did before she left his office. She would always say yes.

But she never really was.


	7. Whole

The first day back was a bit weird for Lucy. She had been away for while and needed to get back into the groove of had one class where she liked the most: Creative Writing. She had always wanted to be an author. It was her dream, but when she ran away from home, she gave up. More time on reality than her dreams. In this class, Lucy could express herself though words. She could tell her life story, and yet no one would ever know it is about her. Fiction and dreams could be a reality through books, which is why she wanted to write one so bad. While writing down the assignement for the week, a pink haired young man walked by and tapped her shoulder. Lucy looked up. Deep brown met Dark oxen. He said one sentence that shattered Lucy's world.

"Im glad your back weird girl!"


	8. Starting Line

Lucy learned that his name was Natsu Dragneel and he was Gajeel's cousin. Apparently he was in all her classes, but Lucy was so caught up in her own world, she failed to notice others. It wasn't hard to get along with him. He was lively and energetic. Nastu put a smile on her face and made her laugh when she was down. But they didn't hang out. It was hard to have friends for Lucy. She never had any growing up and she only known Levy for a short time. But even then, she didn't hang with Levy as often as friends should. Lucy was used to losing people she cared for. Attachment to people was now a foreign feeling.

Lucy looks to her left and sees Natsu and Levy with a group of people. They are laughing and making jokes. Nastu was play fighting with some navy haired boy taking off his shirt. Gajeel joined in a while after. A red head girl pulled the three apart, yelling at them to grow up. A smile formed on Lucy's face. If only she could have that.

But not in this lifetime.


End file.
